


Fire

by Mikey_is_a_zombie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Please read its good i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_zombie/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_zombie
Summary: When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they reflected an unnatural tiredness.When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they were soft ever so often.When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they were showing sparking anger from time to time.When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they always burnt like a wildfire.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hay, I hope you like it even though it is Pretty short.   
> Damn, I was more productive in the last month than the entire last year! Thank you so much you lovely People from the Thorbruce Week to give me Motivation to write again after such a long time and also help me to finally write something in english. I had such a fun time and I have build up so much Motivation that I am Pretty sure I will Keep my Routine of writing in the evening for at least some time! Well, enough of my rambling, have fun with my last part of the thorbruce week :)

When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they reflected an unnatural tiredness, Bruce worked himself to the bone in his lab most of the time, never got enough sleep – Thor had learned pretty fast that Midgardians needed more sleep than himself, he could run on four hours of sleep per day with no side effects at all when his boyfriend had dark bags under his eyes and had headaches often.   
It pained Thor to see his love fighting his symptoms coming from lack f sleep with no chance of winning.

When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they were soft ever so often, Bruce always tried his best to help other people, anyone who needed help, really, that he often forgot ignored his own interests. He was one of the kindest Midgardians Thor had ever met, nothing of the widely spread selfishness was to be found in his soul. He could learn a lot from Bruce, being hot headed self, never really thinking about the aftermath. 

When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they were showing sparking anger from time to time, Hulk was often in control then, fighting, smashing, trying to relieve the ever-lasting feeling of rage. He never succeeded. In some occasions though, Bruce was the angry one. Hulk just beneath the surface. It reminded him how Bruce was two people trying to get along living in one body, that he still was human after all, that he still was able to fell every emotion just as he did, that not just the big guy was able to be angry. 

When Thor looked into his boyfriend´s eyes they always burnt like a wildfire, giving away how strong he, Banner really was. Showing how he had been living this long without drowning in depression whatever the world threw at him, he always got back up. His will was stronger than anybody else´s, his soul burning with the passion of a thousand fiery suns to help the ones who needed it, to protect the ones who were weak and to fight if there was no other way.


End file.
